


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Sweet Sixteen - M/F Bracket #7 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Intimacy, March Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10347492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: I can’t say which of me is in you and which of you is in me: It isn't just sex.





	

Rey touches Poe’s temple with wet fingers, and Poe’s cock spits a warning as Rey’s eyes drift shut and her face smooths—

Poe stops moving, still pushed in deep, Rey’s legs up at his sides; his arms can’t hold him while she’s doing this, while she’s—she’s whispering a Force vision into his head, maybe, or her own thoughts press into him like a gift, he doesn’t know; Poe is _lost_. This is the opposite of when Ren tore into his brain: this is warm and liquid and healing, and it makes Poe shudder in the base of his spine.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "I can’t say which of me is in you and which of you is in me."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1186164.html)
> 
> [ **VOTE FOR POE/REY IN THE ELITE EIGHT!** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfTElSHRNpLbpfRbViKgXNrGSSKphDxuQ-vooOQHRxNattblw/viewform)


End file.
